


second life

by kiezen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-War, Reincarnation, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, its my birthday so i'm posting this, verkwan, very rushed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiezen/pseuds/kiezen
Summary: hansol and seungkwan were both journalists in the year 1954 and died due to many stray gunshots. both were reborn again as struggling university students.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	second life

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today so i've decided to post this as my gift to you guys, ahaha~
> 
> it'll be a bit confusing if you read the story fast, though.
> 
> -
> 
> —; lower case intended !  
> —; random but i got inspired by second life and pinwheel lyrics which made me write this!

"are you done with those papers, hansol?" seungkwan asked the brown haired male.

it was the year 1954. hansol and seungkwan were both journalists who were writing about an entry for the country's newspaper. 

"not yet, but i'm almost done writing the last paragraph." said hansol while he was still writing on the paper.

being a journalist was hard, especially after the time of war. the two have been working with each other ever since the korean war ended. they would always help each other out when it came to writing for the newspaper.

"now, i'm finished." hansol smiled and gave the finished papers to seungkwan. "let's take a walk outside."

"we could pass by our boss's office while we're at it." seungkwan pointed out as he started fixing the scattered papers on top of their table.

hansol helped seungkwan as he fixed the scattered papers on their table and had time to arrange them too. seungkwan took the bag that was lying down on the floor and placed the papers and a pen inside. hansol also placed the papers he fixed earlier inside the bag that seungkwan was now holding.

"now, we can go." hansol smiled as he and seungkwan walked outside of the small building.

there were still tons of damages to be fixed around the neighborhood of their small workplace. some soldiers were still roaming around, which was why only a few people were out walking.

seungkwan stayed near hansol's side as he was frightened from the small group of soldiers that were passing by them. he was sure hansol noticed his action because the taller male was now holding onto his hands, making seungkwan blush madly.

suddenly, multiple gunshots were heard which made everyone run in fear. hansol and seungkwan muttered a chain of swear words as they ran for their lives. they were scared, of course– who wouldn't be?

hansol felt something pierce through his back. he fell down flat on the floor while blood started to drip from his back. seungkwan started to sob uncontrollably and ended up kneeling on the floor as well. the gunshots never stopped, though. people were still running. some were shot by a stray bullet as well, like what probably happened to hansol as there were no military soldiers nearby.

"sollie... stay with me.." seungkwan said in between breaths as hansol smiled shortly at the nickname.

"i'll always stay with you, no matter what happens, boo." hansol used the little strength he had to hold seungkwan's hand.

another gunshot was heard, but this time it was even closer than before. 

it was because seungkwan was the one who got shot this time. he was shot in his chest and blood immediately came out. but that did not stop seungkwan and hansol from holding each other's hands.

both of their time's were nearly running out. even more people started to run now that the gunshots never stopped. seungkwan and hansol just stared into each other's eyes as their eyes slowly closed– accepting their death.

seungkwan then fell onto the floor sideways, with his hand never unlocking from hansol. the gunshots were getting lessened, yet even more people were still running in confusion.

the pen inside seungkwan's bag rolls out of the bag where it was placed, with no one ever knowing where the pen will end up or when it will stop rolling.

-

it is the year 2015, hansol picks his ballpen that fell on the floor and continued to write the essay his class was assigned to do. it was almost time for them to go home, and that was the only thing that was on his mind.

as he continues writing, a weird scene flashes in his mind again. it was him entering a small compact building, holding sheets of paper on his left hand. he saw a black haired male writing words that hansol could not see. his shadow was hovering over the paper the latter was writing on. the male was about to lift his head, but hansol wasn't able to see it because the school bell started to ring loudly.

hansol rubs his forehead in pain and closes his eyes. he opens his eyes to see his classmate staring at him, looking concerned.

"do you have a headache?" asked chan with his eyes full of concern.

"it's just a light headache. it'll pass soon." hansol 

"you sure? it looked like it pained you a lot, though." chan said then looks at the clock placed at the back of their room. "ah, my dance classes are going to start soon as well."

"can you handle being by yourself?" chan looked back at hansol and the latter nodded.

"yeah, i'm fine. thanks for your concern, though." hansol smiled at the younger male.

"you're welcome! bye, hansol!" chan rushed outside their classroom.

hansol fixed his school materials on his table and placed it back inside his backpack. he then wore his backpack and quickly walked outside the classroom he was in. 

a lot of students have been walking around the hallways even though it was time for everyone to go home. loud chatters were heard around him as students were either laughing boisterously, talking loudly or yelling at each other– which was too loud for hansol's liking.

one of the students who were yelling caught hansol's attention, strangely. he stared into the dark blue haired male's eyes and the latter stopped yelling to stare at him– since he noticed hansol staring. it was weird that hansol hadn't seen his face around the university until now, but he felt so nostalgic.

as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, hansol's head started to throb painfully. but he didn't care, he wanted to hug the other university student without even knowing who he was. hansol stopped walking and the shorter male just stood in the hallway.

and it was a hallway and more students started to crowd the area as they headed outside to the exit of the school building. a student bumped into hansol from behind, removing his eyes that were in contact with the blue haired. a similar thing happens to the latter and he almost trips. he then continued his yelling while hansol continued to walk outside of the building.

that was extremely weird and reminiscing, hansol thought as he rubbed his head as it continued to throb in even more pain. he started to get another vision again. it was him writing something he could not understand. and then there was that male again, who was holding his free hand while hansol kept on writing. the male kept on talking but it only sounded gibberish to him, which he was unpleased with.

hansol stops walking once again and closes his eyes to at least slightly recover from the painful headache he was experiencing. he did not know anyone who was walking beside him, so he tried to quickly walk to the bus stop– hoping that the throbbing shall end soon.

he arrived at the bus stop and immediately sat down. hansol leaned on the back of the stop and closed his eyes, but then another vision flashed in his mind. it was the black haired male again who was yelling at hansol; it looked like a fight was flashing in his mind.

"don't you even care about your safety?!"

"i do care about it, seungkwan."

seungkwan.

that must've been his name. hansol couldn't understand what they were fighting about or why they ended up in a fight, but it ended as soon as seungkwan walked outside the room they were in and slammed the door angrily. hansol walked over to the table and sat down in the seat, and there he saw a small note where the words–

‘i love you!’

–written in english. hansol then saw that he ran out of the room and followed him outside. he grasped seungkwan's arm, making him turn around and face him. he embraced seungkwan for a long time and both of them started to sob.

"h-hey…" hansol snapped out of the vision he had to face the person who called him. "... you're crying, are you alright?"

hansol couldn't see clearly who this person was because the stranger was right, he was crying which made his vision blurry. he cleared his throat then wiped away his tears.

"a-ah, sorry about that." the throbbing never left his head, but it was slightly lessening. "and yes, i'm alright. something just… i just remembered something."

"oh, it's okay. that happens to me a couple of times too." the stranger, who hansol noticed was wearing the same uniform of the school he studies at, sat down beside hansol– away by a few inches or so.

hansol met his eyes with the stranger and recognized it as the make student who he was staring in the hallway earlier.

"you–"  
"you're–!"

they both said at the same time.

"ah, sorry–"

the two stared at each other again and chuckled softly.

"just go ahead." said the blue haired and smiled.

hansol was hesitant but got all the courage and asked, "you're name is…?"

"seungkwan." the name immediately gave shivers to hansol's body and another vision flashes in his mind.

he was holding a pen in his right hand and the seungkwan in his vision only stared at him. he looked nervous, hansol observed as seungkwan was shaking and sweating profusely.

"seungkwan." the said male stepped forward. "boo seungkwan. that's my name."

hansol looked at him and observed all his facial features, which made him love his nose the most.

"and i am looking forward to work with you." 

hansol stood up and took seungkwan's just to shake it. "no need to be nervous, boo. i'm looking forward to work with you as well." this made seungkwan and hansol smile, and was the bridge to their relationship.

the vision stopped when hansol got back to his senses and shook his head. 

"boo seungkwan. that's my name." seungkwan smiled brightly at hansol.

as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes, both of them had visions flashed in their mind. it was the time they were running away from the gunshots, their last time together.

"ah~ i'm starting to sob again." said seungkwan as he was sniffing.

hansol chuckled softly. "i did say i'll stay with you no matter what happens, right?" seungkwan nodded, sobbing even louder this time.

"cheers to our continuation of our story, hansol." seungkwan smiled even more brighter than before.

"a new chapter." 

hansol and seungkwan moved closer to each other and closed the gap between them as their lips touched each other. it was a touch that the both of them had gotten used to even in their new lives. a touch that they will always be familiar with even if they were reincarnated a million times.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this~  
> have a nice day!


End file.
